Cleo, la historia de una princesa - Volumen 1
by Jackes Scream
Summary: Toda princesa, a sus espaldas, tiene una larga historia de vivencias y recuerdos buenos o a veces no tan buenos... Este caso es el de Cleo De Nile, una dulce princesa de Egipto que se vió envuelta en muchas aventuras.


Capitulo 1: Nueva Princesa

-¡Atención, atención! -repetía el guardia real con gran entusiasmo- ¡Ha sido niña! ¡Una niña preciosa como nuestra faraona!

La llegada de la hija de los faraones de Egipto era el acontecimiento más esperado de este último año, ya que nuestra dulce princesa Nefera fue la primera en llegar, la cual nos llenó también de alegría nuestros días.

Pero esta vez era distinto, aquel día no era como los demás, el cielo era dorado, los pájaritos cantában y adornában las calles del poblado, la gente se alegrába por la llegada de ese bebé tan esperado... ¿Pero, todos?

Después de las largas horas de parto, el faraón y la faraona se encontraban en su alcoba sentados en un sillón delante de un ventanal contenplando esa tarde tan bonita.

-¿Mi querida esposa, te encuentras mejor? - dijo el rey Ramsés, mientras acariciaba el hermoso rostro de su mujer.

- Mucho mejor esposo, se nota que esta niña es hija tuya, ¡tiene tu carácter! - dijo la faraoona Cleopatra entre risas, mientras admiraba la dulce niñita que había dado a luz y que ahora tanto queria.

- ¡Y tu belleza querida! - El faraón siempre había admirado la belleza de su hermosa esposa, y al contemplar su nueva hija, podía contemplar la belleza de la cual estaba tan enamorado.

- ¡Que galán eres amor! -dijo acompañado con un tierno beso - Estoy muy cansada, déjame descansar un poco con mi niña...

- De acuerdo querida - dijo mientras se dirijía a la puerta - Pero antes déjame que te regale una cosa para la niña... -se acercó otra vez a la reina y le dió un pequeño paquete.

-¿Un regalito? No tenias porqué amor... - la reina fué desenpaquetando poquito a poquito el regalo - ¡Una diadema! ¡Que bonita amor! ¡Me encanta! Ahora mismo se la pondre, gracias - y se dieron un tierno beso.

El amor que habia entre el rey y la reina era muy bonito y tierno, los dos tenian una bonita y dura historia de amor, por la cual túvieron que luchar mucho para estar al fin los dos juntos sin ataduras.

-¡Le quedará estupendamente en esa pequeñita cabecita! Bueno tengo que hacer muchas cosas cariño, te dejo descansar - el faraón se disponía a salir de la alcoba y se detubo para decir una cosa a su esposa - Mientras descansas, piensa un nombre para nuestra hermosa niña, ¿te parece?

- Lo haré esposo... - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con la fresca brisa que llegaba y le acariciaba cuidadosamente el cabello y las mejillas.

El faraón salió por la puerta dirijiendose a su despacho para hacer llegar unas cartas. Entró en el y se encerró dentro.

El tiempo pasó y la noche llegó, las estrellas brillaban y la brisa aún refrescaba a la faraona y a su hijita que la cogía en brazos sentada en un sillón.

De golpe, un crujido sonó, y se sintieron unos pasos que se acercaban más y más a la cambra donde se encontraba la faraona, estos pasos pretendían ser silenciosos, como si pretendieran hacer algo secreto...

De pronto, los pasos se detubieron delante de la habitación y se dispuso a abrir la puerta silenciosamente para entrar, pero de repente, se detubo y se escondió, porqué la faraona se despertó.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? - dijo asustada por los ruídos que había escuchado.

Al ver que no había nadie, la bella Cleopatra abrazó bien fuerte a la niña que se había desvelado también.

-Tranquila hijita, mamá está aquí para cuidarte y para que no te pase nada, te lo prometo mi vida - dijo la madre para calmar a la niña que se había puesto a llorar.

Al cabo de un rato, la faraona y la niña se quedaron otra vez dormidas en el sillón delante del ventanal con la brisa fresca de la noche.

De repente, los pasos que hacía el intruso que quería entrar dentro de la habitación, volvieron a sonar, y otra vez se detubieron delante de la puerta, y abrió con cuidado la puerta intentando causar el menor ruido.

La brisa era más fuerte a la vez que los pasos se azercaban más y más... De pronto, los pasos llegaron delante de la reina que cojía a la niña en brazos, la cual estaba dormidita y suspiraba tiernamente...

El intruso llevaba rato sin moverse, detenido delante de la niña, mientras contemplaba la expléndida belleza que desprenia. De repente, cojió delicadamente a la niña, sin que la madre se diera cuenta, y la puso en una pequeña cesta recubierta con una manta.

Acto seguido, el intruso cojío la cesta, y volvió a hacer esos pasos silenciosos para salir de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una vez que salió, cerró la puerta con una delicadeza absoluta.

Ya estaba fuera de la habitación con la niña, caminando por el pasillo intentando no cruzarse con nadie, mientras la madre se encontraba sola delante del ventanal, siendo acariciada por la dulce brisa de esa noche.

El intruso entró dentro de otra alcoba de otro de los residentes del palacio, peró delante de la puerta, sin que él se diera cuenta, se le cayó la diadema a la niña que le había puesto hacía unas horas antes la reina.

Este, cerró la puerta, y entró corriendo hacia un armario... El intruso dejo la cesta con la niña dentro un momento en el suelo, y apartó silenciosamente el armario de su sitio, detrás de él, se escondía una puerta secreta, la cual le conducia a unas escaleras.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido posible con la cesta en brazos, y llegó a unos pasadizos muy oscuros, los cuales cruzó, hasta llegar a una puerta que salía en los jardines del palacio. Cerró esa puerta y la cubrió con las ojas del árbol de delante.

Después de esto, el intruso, sin prisa, se puso a caminar hacia el rio que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de los jardines.

De repente, la brisa pasó a ser viento, y este, provocó un ruido en el ventanal de la alcoba de los faraones, y la la bella Cleopatra se despertó en el sillón sola.

- Hijita... ¡Hijita! ¿Donde estas? - dijo la reina muy preocupada al ver que no estaba.

La reina alterada, salió en el pasillo y caminó por el, buscándo a su niña.

De repente la faraona, vió a lo lejos, la pequeña diadema de su hijita en el suelo delante de la alcoba de una persona muy conocida para ella y adivinó que no estaba pasando nada bueno.

La reina entró en esa habitación y vió el armario medio movido, lo movió un poco más, y encontró la puerta secreta.

Se dispuso a entrar en ella, pero de repente en otra habitación se escuchó su esposo conversando sobre asuntos del reino con otros señores... Ella quiso ir a contárselo, para que fueran los dos, pero se lo pensó, apretó bien la diadema de su hijita que sujetaba en su mano, suspiró, y entró dentro de la puerta sola...


End file.
